Madness Combat: Operation Maverick
by ShowdownDewott
Summary: After the discovery of a wounded grunt and his pet, and with a resurgence of AAHW, Can Hank really afford to get through with his allies and enemies alike


Hey guys ShowdownDewott here with the first chapter of my first take at a Newgrounds fic, Madness: Operation Maverick. This will focus primarily on Hank, Sanford, and Deimos, with Tricky and Jesus appearing often to help them on this mission. However they aren't the only ones going after the same goal as people like Gabriel Barsch, Kelzad, Jack W, Me, and Cethic are contributing their own part to their own goals. Also I'll try and be descriptive as possible this time unlike in XWWF. Now Hank, the description please. And yes Me and Ozzy will be involved in this. Also dialogue begins midway in the chapter.

Hank: Showdown here owns none of the characters here, only this story's idea. Krinkels is the one who made Madness Combat.

(One Year after the events of Madness Combat 10)

 _Somewhere in Nevada, near Reno._

Things had changed for the likes of Hank and crew, For one thing, Deimos had been fully revived by the Greater Powers, Sanford had regained his hook from the Mag Agent V4 he and Hank fought, and Hank now had the ability to swap forms between his Mag form and regular self. But the higher Powers had also revived Tricky and Jesus respectively, Tricky, although still being a zombie, regained his sanity and had even retained his Demon Tricky form and some of his powers. Jesus had also gained something, his halo had returned to him, flowing with more Nexus energy then before.

All 5 lived in a different town across Nevada. Hank had moved to Reno to continue his vigilante work on finishing off the A.A.H.W. remnants. Sanford and Deimos had moved to the rural town of Ruby Valley, trying to live quiet lives. Jesus had moved to Las Vegas and had become famous by owning a local casino, The Heavenly Halo. Tricky had moved to the ghost town of Vya to remain in solitude, guilty of his past.

However, the peace wouldn't last long with a recent resurgence of attacks by the A.A.H.W. induced fear into the populace. However, there were new heroes formed from the fires of these attacks. Two of these were former high ranking members of the A.A.H.W. in the form of the cyber warrior, Kelzad, and the ex commander, Jack W. Another guy is the crazed coffee consumer turned mercenary, Gabriel Barsch. And last but not least was the only girl of this courageous 4, Cethic.

But the question was this: Who was responsible for the A.A.H.W. resurgence, and who was leading it? This thought stirred Hank as he drove along Interstate 80 towards a known outpost of the A.A.H.W. near Battle Mountain. Hank's objective was of course to slaughter, but also to rescue rumored hostages inside said base. Hank barged through the door to the base, Dragon Sword in one hand and an Uzi in another hand. Hank hacked, slashed, and gunned through dozens of agents and grunts. Suddenly a scream could be heard before gunshots were fired. Hank then charged through the next door, slicing through a few soldats and dropping his Uzi in favor of a Thompson that was dropped by the Soldat in front of him. He then charged into the room, locating the hostages and a surprise, Deimos, Sanford, Jesus, and Tricky amongst the hostages. "What the fuck is going on?" said Hank as he unlocked the cage his colleagues and rivals were locked. Then he noticed the other two captives (A/N Pokemon exist in this world) one a grunt with dirty blonde hair in a scruffy style, a pair of steampunk like pilot's goggles, an M203 attachments in his pocket, and a Poke Ball. To his right, an Oshawott wearing a black cap with blue outlines and a cybernetic hand with a blue core.

"So it's been awhile Hank hasn't it?" said Jesus as he dusted himself off. The 5 of them chatted before the grunt and his partner stirred awake.

This will finish up chapter 1 of this tale. The story will start to turn to the OCs of this fic starting with Kelzad next chapter. This is ShowdownDewott saying this,

Read!

Review!

Reimagine!


End file.
